Recovery
by sting12
Summary: What seems like a regular mission turns bad afterwards when the team finds that Rollin was poisoned. Can they find out the poison and antidote before it's too late.


Being in a wheelchair had its advantages, Rollin thought as Barney wheeled into the institute where the fail safe device was. It was their mission to retrieve the fail safe device for the IMF, so they could find out why it didn't explode as planned. Jim and Willie were to come in later after Barney had jammed up the paper shredder, and Cinnamon aka his wife was already there. He had told Shipherd where to find her knowing she would be used to make him open the fail safe. When Barney was told to wait in Shipherds office, Barney agreed knowing he would have to be alone to make the plan work.

Being wheeled onto an elevator and then into the room, Rollin had to act surprised at seeing the fail safe. He was a little alarmed though at not seeing Cinnamon there, since he had directly told Shipherd where she was so that they could capture her just like they planned. Behind a part of the wall was the fail safe and Rollin could see that they had gotten at least the outside part done. It was his job to get the other part done so that Jim could do his part when the time came.

"Now Mr. Langley, are you going to help us open it?" Shipherd asked adjusting his glasses.

Rollin shook his head, "I've told you that I won't help."

"It would be in your best interest to just agree to help us."

"I wish to leave now." Rollin ordered putting his hands on the side of the wheelchair.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Shipherd sighed signaling to the other scientist in the room.

Knowing they were probably going to get Cinnamon to force him, Rollin sat there waiting. Instead though a guard came in grabbing him, "What is this?!" Rollin demanded.

"Just a little precaution so you don't struggle too much with the shot." Shipherd smiled watching as the other scientist walked over to the table grabbing a needle and a bottle of clear liquid.

Rollin struggled with the guard but was unable to get out of his strong hold. The scientist filled the needle with the liquid before coming over injecting Rollin with it through his arm. After a few minutes, Rollin was released wondering what exactly they had injected him with. He felt no effects as of yet, but knew that could change at any second.

"I demand to know what that was!" Rollin turned to face Shipherd.

Shipherd sighed, "Mr. Langley, you are in no position to demand anything. However that was just a little insurance to make you comply."

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been injected with poison. Now will you help us?"

Rollin shook his head, "I'm going to die now anyway with the poison, so why should I help?"

Shipherd took off his glasses cleaning them, "Oh you won't die, the poison won't start taking effect for a few hours and by then you will have it opened. And if you are successful, then I'll have my colleague here inject you with the antidote. I ask again, are you going to help us?"

Rollin sat there thinking for a few minutes, the poison hadn't been part of the plan and now he had to figure out what to do, "I'm not going to turn traitor."

"My patience with you is becoming very thin Mr. Langley, I was hoping I wouldn't have to result to this but you brought it on." Shipherd went over opening the door, "Guard bring her in."

A few minutes passed by before Rollin watched Cinnamon being brought in and placed right beside the fail safe. Knowing she probably didn't know about the poison, Rollin knew he would have to continue with what they rehearsed.

"How did my wife get here?" Rollin asked.

"That's not important at the moment, now either help us or risk blowing her up." Shipherd stated.

Rollin pulled out his pills with shaky hands knowing he was supposed to have a heart condition. Cinnamon looked at Shipherd, "You can't force him to make that decision, his heart won't take it."

Putting one of the pills in his mouth, Rollin let it dissolve under his tongue like the doctor had told him. Wheeling over to Cinnamon, Rollin grabbed her hand making the decision to stay where he was at. That however didn't work as Shipherd just wheeled him from her and placed him behind the protective wall. Agreeing he would do it, Rollin wiped his hands dry before grabbing onto the two arms beginning the process. First making the key for the safe, Rollin then began pulling out the pins in the correct order Barney had told them.

Every once in a while, Rollin would look at Cinnamon praying he wouldn't make a mistake and end up losing her. They had both studied with Barney for hours, but there was always the small worry in the back of his mind. He knew Cinnamon trusted him, but he could also see the real worry written all over her face. Once he had gotten all the screws out, Rollin pulled the outside part off knowing they would have to watch for Jim's signal. It was only after pulling the inside part out, that Rollin caught Cinnamon's eyes looking off to the side. Looking himself, Rollin spotted the wire sticking out of the paper shredder chute.

Jerking back from the controls, Rollin clutched at his chest, gasping for breath. "Charles!" Cinnamon screamed rushing to him, "He's having a heart attack, he needs oxygen fast."

"Take him up to the infirmary and keep her here." Shipherd told the guard.

"I'm his doctor, I'm the only one that can save him!" Cinnamon yelled.

"Alright but if anyone asks questions about you, let me do the talking." Shipherd ordered.

Rollin continuing to fake the heart attack groaned and gasped as he was being wheeled to the elevator. By the time they had reached the infirmary, Barney had come out of the office beginning to ask what had happened. Shipherd explained he was having a heart attack as they lifted him up onto the table. Cinnamon putting the oxygen mask on Rollin began to administer medicine. After a few minutes, Rollin went stiff as if he was dead. He stayed dead until the signal of Barney knocking Shipherd out. Getting up off the table, Rollin pulled out the masks starting to make him and Shipherd look like each other. Once he was sure they both were on secure, Rollin aka Shipherd began wheeling him out, Cinnamon and Barney beside him.

Getting outside, Rollin put Shipherds body into the car as he climbed in beside him. Cinnamon and Barney got up front as they drove a few blocks away to pick up Jim and Willie. Once they were in the car, they took Shipherd to the American Consulate so that he could be turned over to the authorities. Then turning over the fail safe device to American Agents, the group headed down the road ready to head home and to another mission.

"Jim this isn't the way to the airport." Barney remarked.

"I was told by IMF that we are all due for a little vacation." Jim smiled looking back at the others.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Cinnamon smiled looking at the guys.

Willie nodded, "Yes a vacation does sound nice, where will we be staying?"

"We will be sharing a mountain cottage that is about a few miles up the road hidden by trees." Jim replied.

Willie in the backseat with Rollin noticed he wasn't saying much, "Hey you alright?"

Rollin smiled when he noticing their worried faces, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Don't worry a few days rest at the cabin will do all of us some good." Jim stated.

Getting to the cottage, all their eyes widened at the beautiful sight. The cottage was two story house with white siding. It had a car garage off to the side and was surrounded by trees from every side. Parking in the garage, the group headed inside finding the inside just as great as the outside. Entering in through the kitchen, there was a stove and frig along with a long wooden table. Next to it was the living room which held a tv and a couple of couches. A spiral staircase led them up to the second floor where they found three bedrooms and bathroom which contained a large clawed tub.

Each of the rooms held two beds with a dresser. Bringing their stuff from the car in, each of them deciding to share a room except for Cinnamon who would get her own. Willie and Barney took the first one while Jim and Rollin shared the second one and Cinnamon took the third. When they were all settled, each went down to the kitchen finding it stocked with plenty of food to last them during their stay. Fixing some fish for dinner, each sat around the table enjoying a meal they hadn't had in a while. After dinner, Cinnamon offered to wash the dishes while the guys went into the living room relaxing. Rollin sat down on the couch letting it form around his body. He was glad the mission was over and could relax for a while.

"Hey Rollin, you alright?" Jim asked, "You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah I think I'm just tired Jim." Rollin replied.

Barney looked at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Jim looked at him, "How many of those pills did you take?"

"Just the one, why?" Rollin asked.

Willie looked to Jim, "You don't think those would have anything to do with his palness would you Jim? Weren't they just a sugar pill or something?"

"Yes but perhaps Rollin is right and he's just tired. Why don't you head to bed early." Jim suggested.

Rollin sighed, "Alright night everyone."

Heading upstairs, Rollin took off the lab coat laying it across the foot of the bed before collapsing down onto it. He couldn't remember feeling this tired after any of their missions except the one long ago when they were part of the circus. Downstairs, the group all sat around talking for about an hour before they went upstairs. Cinnamon not tired yet decided to take a nice hot bubble bath while they were there. Entering into the room he was sharing with Rollin, Jim noticed he was on the bed fast asleep. Trying not to wake him, Jim went over to his own bed taking off his shoes and jacket. About to lay down to sleep, Jim stopped himself when he heard Rollin let out a moan.

"Rollin?" Jim called out.

Rollin looked towards Jim's voice, "Jim? Is that you?"

"Yeah I was just getting ready for bed, sorry if I woke you."

"Bed? What do you mean? Where, what's going on?" Rollin remarked realizing he couldn't remember.

Jim knowing something wasn't right moved across the room flipping on the light switch. Instantly he could tell something wasn't right, Rollin's face was more pale and flushed with red cheeks. Moving over to the bed, Jim reached out to touch him finding his forehead was warm almost hot to the touch.

"Rollin, did anything happen on the mission?" Jim questioned.

Rollin thought back, "No, I got in there alright, Shipherd asked me to open it but I refused. He brought Cinnamon in, no wait he didn't something before...poison! He injected me with poison Jim!"

"Poison?! What kind?"

"Don't know, it was clear, he said I would get antidote." Rollin shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, "I'm starting to get cold, is it cold here? Where are we?"

"We are at a cottage to rest for a while." Jim stated getting up, "What did he do with the poison?"

"Coat, Jim I'm cold, where the others?"

Jim grabbed the coat knowing it belonged to Shipherd, beginning to search the pockets finding the small bottle. Looking at it, Jim noticed it was a clear liquid knowing he would have to get Barney to do some test to figure out what kind. Turning back to Rollin, Jim found he was shivering uncontrollably knowing it was from the fever. Knowing he needed a cold rag, Jim ran out to the bathroom before realizing Cinnamon was in it.

"Cinnamon!" Jim called out.

"I'm almost done Jim."

"Look I need a cold washcloth right away, Rollin's been poisoned."

"What? Hold on I'm getting out."

A few minutes later, Cinnamon opened the door her body wrapped in a towel, "What do you mean he's been poisoned? How? When?"

"On the mission before you came in, Shipherd injected him with this." Jim held up the bottle, "Get me a cold rag and then get dressed I might need you."

"Right."

Cinnamon grabbed a rag holding it under the cold water before giving it back to Jim. Jim wrung out some of the water before rushing back to Rollin placing it on his forehead. Feeling the cold, Rollin cried out but soon calmed down when Jim spoke to him. It was only minutes later before Cinnamon came in wearing shirts and pants, her hair wrapped in a towel. Spotting how bad Rollin looked, Cinnamon moved onto the side of the bed looking at Jim. Reaching out, Cinnamon took a hold of Rollins hand feeling the heat coming off of him.

"Jim what's going on?" Cinnamon asked unsure how Rollin had become poisoned when she was with him for most of the mission.

"I'm not sure, but before the fever took hold of him, Rollin said that he had been poisoned with this." Jim held up the bottle.

"What can we do?" Cinnamon asked, "He's burning up."

"Cinnamon, go wake Barney and Willie." Jim ordered.

Not having to be told twice, Cinnamon ran from the room going to the theirs banging on the door. Willie came to the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Cinnamon what's wrong?"

"It's Rollin, he's been poisoned. Jim needs you." Cinnamon said before running back to the other room.

Willie turned finding Barney already up and getting dressed, "Let's go."

Once Willie was dressed, they both ran into the room shocked to see their friend in such a state. Barney came over pulling the rag away and feeling Rollins forehead not surprised of the heat coming off of him. Handing the rag back to Cinnamon, he ordered her to get it wet again and bring a bowl of water knowing they would need to keep his fever under control. Doing as she was told, Cinnamon returned shortly with a bowl of water and a few more rags. Sitting the bowl on the table, Cinnamon pushed Barney and them out of the way as she sat on the side of the bed. Placing another cold rag on Rollins forehead, Cinnamon grabbed his hand soothing him when he cried out.

Jim handed Barney the bottle, "This is the poison, but he wasn't sure what kind."

"I'll call the IMF and get a machine sent over quick as possible." Barney stated leaving the room.

Willie looked at Rollin, "How and when could this have happened?"

"I don't know Willie, but all we can do now is keep him comfortable and try to keep that fever down." Jim instructed.

Willie began pacing around the room unable to sit or stay still, "How long do you think it will take the IMF to send over a machine?"

"I don't know Willie, just try to be patient. Why not go make us some coffee; I'm afraid we probably will need it." Jim suggested.

Willie nodded, "Sure I can do that."

Leaving the room Willie rushed down the stairs going into the kitchen finding Barney on the phone with the IMF. Not wanting to interrupt him, Willie began making a big pot of coffee. Once Barney got off the phone, he told Willie that a machine would be sent over very shortly. Relieved about that, Willie stood by the coffee pot watching it slowly work. Wishing there was something else he could do, Willie soon began pacing figuring he was at least getting coffee for everyone. Once the coffee was done, Willie searched through the cabinets grabbing four coffee cups. Pouring some coffee into each other, Willie began to add creamer and sugar.

Handing Barney two of the cups, Willie grabbed the other two taking them upstairs and giving them to Cinnamon and Jim. Each either stood or sat as they drank their coffee thanking Willie for making it for them. It was less than an hour that Barney left the room when he heard the doorbell knowing it was the IMF with the machine. Deciding he might need some help, Willie went down with him leaving Cinnamon and Jim to watch over Rollin. Rollin's fever luckily had not increased but it wasn't going down either making them both worry.

"Cinn...mon..." Rollin began tossing.

"Shhh Rollin it's alright, I'm right here." Cinnamon reached out grabbing his hand, "Jim is here also."

"Jim.?" Rollin opened his eyes trying to focus, "Can't see you...where you are...where am I?"

Jim moved over putting his hand on Rollins cheek, "Hey I'm right here, all of us are here. Just try to rest alright, moving around isn't good."

"What's going on?" Rollin asked looking up at Jim with feverish eyes.

"That shipherd poisoned you and Barney is trying to figure out what kind it is." Jim assured him, "You are here with us in the cottage."

"Cold...so cold..." Rollin began shivering.

Cinnamon pulled up a sheet covering him and replacing the cold rag on his forehead. Looking at Jim, she could see the worry on his face. Turning back to Rollin, Cinnamon was glad to see him asleep but could tell it wasn't an easy one. Rollin was sweating and tossing in the fevered sleep mumbling stuff she couldn't make out. His face was paler than before and it almost had a yellowish tint. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Cinnamon looked up to Jim before she wrapped her arms around him. There she cried even though she knew an agent wasn't supposed to. They were supposed to be strong, but this time she didn't feel like being strong.

Their friend Rollin was lying there fighting for his life and until Barney figured out the poison, there was no way of knowing if there was an antidote. Jim knowing she had been struggling to stay quiet just held her as she cried. After a few minutes, Cinnamon pulled back assuring him she was alright, her face covered in tears. Smiling, Jim nodded telling her to go take a break to freshen up and get more coffee. Nodding Cinnamon left the room first going to the bathroom to wipe her eyes and then heading downstairs to get more coffee.

Downstairs, Cinnamon found Willie and Barney looking over a machine, "Have you found anything?"

"We are still waiting on the database to tell us what poison it was." Barney stated.

"How's Rollin?" Willie asked.

"Not good, he's delirious and doesn't know where he's at. He's also sweating and his skin has a yellowish tint to it." Cinnamon informed them.

Barney looked up, "Is he trembling?"

"No I don't think so, just shivering from the fever." Cinnamon replied, "Why?"

Barney sighed, "I think I know what poison it is, but I hope I'm wrong."

Cinnamon tried to question him, but realized Barney wouldn't say another word. Going over to the coffee pot, Cinnamon poured herself another cup putting some sugar and creamer in it. Standing there, Cinnamon began sipping on it before deciding to return upstairs. At least on the second floor, she could be holding Rollins hand or keeping the rags cold on his forehead. Entering into the room, Cinnamon felt her heart sink into her stomach finding Rollin trembling worse.

"Barney thinks he knows what poison was used but he won't say until he's sure." Cinnamon announced.

Jim looked at her, "I'm afraid it's Belladonna."

"No, I thought that was a plant. How can you be sure though?" Cinnamon refused to accept it was that.

"They probably found a way to make it into a clear liquid. Shipherd was too smart for his own good and I'm guessing he figured it was a way to make sure Rollin opened the fail safe."

"Oh I hope you are wrong Jim."

"We will find out soon enough."

It wasn't for another hour that Barney finally came into the room followed by Willie. From the look on both of their faces, Cinnamon knew it wasn't good. When Barney confirmed it was Belladonna, Cinnamon covered her face with her hands. Willie came over rubbing her back assuring her there was an antidote. Looking up, Cinnamon felt some relief but wondered why they weren't getting one sent. Explaining that the IMF didn't have any, Barney assured her he could make one but it would take a while.

"How long?" Cinnamon asked.

"A few hours at least perhaps more." Barney stated.

"Does Rollin have that long?" Cinnamon looked back at Rollin who was still mumbling and trembling.

Willie spoke up before he could, "I'm afraid Belladonna is supposed to kill the victim slowly in a few days."

Jim nodded, "Rollin is strong, we all know that. Barney get to work quickly as you can."

Both Willie and Barney left without a word knowing Rollin was counting on them to get the antidote in time. Heading outside with some strong flashlights, both guys began searching through the woods knowing what roots and other herbs they would need to make the antidote. Back in the house, Rollin began to stir slowly opening his eyes. Everything hurt on him and his body was constantly cold it seemed. He couldn't even remember what was going on, but knew his friends were around him somewhere.

"Rollin?" Cinnamon called out.

Rollin turned his face towards her voice, "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah Rollin it's me, listen they found the poison, and we are making an antidote." Cinnamon assured him.

Jim reached out grabbing Rollin's other hand, "You must stay strong Rollin, Barney is working fast as he can to get an antidote."

Rollin barely nodded his head before the fever took its hold back. Cinnamon wet a few rags placing them on his forehead and neck realizing just one wasn't doing any good. The fever was still high and seemed to be getting higher. Outside, both Willie and Barney had located all but a few ingredients knowing they couldn't go back until they had it. The dark however wasn't helping making it hard to see even with the flashlight they had. Wondering if they would have to wait for morning, Willie looked at his watch noticing they only had an hour before sunrise.

 _The mission was going successful and Rollin had almost opened the fail safe. Cinnamon was sitting beside it her fingers crossed praying he remembered the right way to open it. It was down to the last two when Rollin began to sweat unsure which was the one to take. Knowing he had a fifty fifty shot, Rollin choose the one on the left slowly screwing it out. Just then the fail safe exploded and Cinnamon flew across the room. Rollin pushed back from the controls trying to go to her but was held back by Shipherd._

 _"Cinnamon!" Rollin screamed._

"Cinn...mon!" Rollin began tossing.

Jim closest to Rollin reached out keeping him still, "Easy Rollin, it's alright. You were dreaming."

"I...failed...blew up...Cinnamon..." Rollin kept struggling with Jim.

"Cinnamon!" Jim shouted.

Cinnamon having went to the bathroom came rushing back to the room finding Rollin struggling, "Rollin hey it's alright."

"Cinnamon?" Rollin tried to focus on her but couldn't.

Cinnamon smiled, "It's me Rollin, I'm safe see."

Suddenly Rollin grabbed his stomach moaning as it felt like something was twisting it. Jim noticing this grabbed his hand, "What's wrong Rollin?"

"Feel like I'm going to be sick." Rollin moaned.

Jim quickly turned Rollin over onto his side in case he got sick. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Jim eased him back on his back. However a few minutes later, Rollin began crying out his stomach twisting and turning. Knowing it was a side effect of the poison; Jim kept him on his side noticing it helped Rollin. Running to grab some pillows, Cinnamon came back with four putting them behind Rollins back so that he wasn't lying flat down. Sighing, Rollin reached out blindly for Cinnamons hand soon finding it and squeezing it. Cinnamon sat down assuring him she was right there and wasn't leaving.

When Rollin had settled back to sleep, both Jim and Cinnamon relaxed. Jim looked at Cinnamon noticing she was looking tired, "Cinnamon how about you go get some sleep."

"I can't leave him Jim, not like this." Cinnamon shook her head, "Plus I probably couldn't sleep even if I tried, especially with two cups of coffee in me."

Jim sighed, "You might be right, I think I'll go get me another cup and see if the guys have returned yet or not."

Nodding Cinnamon watched him leave the room before returning her attention to Rollin. His body was constantly trembling and shivering from the poison or fever she couldn't tell. Sweat was rolling off his face and neck which she tried to wipe off but seemed more just appeared. He would continue to mutter in his sleep from the fever making her wish she could stop it. Dipping a few rags into the water, Cinnamon put one on his forehead and neck. The fever was constantly rising and Cinnamon didn't know how much more he could take but remembered Willie saying it was meant to kill the victim slowly.

Then when she would move, she felt his hand grabbing hers as if he was afraid she would leave. She would pat his hand assuring him she wasn't leaving. He would settle down but kept a good hold on her hand. Knowing it was the fever, Cinnamon didn't mind trying to ignore the clamminess from his hand. Hearing a rooster off in the distance, Cinnamon looked out the window noticing the sun was slowly rising. Feeling the urge to go to the bathroom, Cinnamon cursed herself for drinking so much coffee.

Gently removing Rollins hand from hers, Cinnamon assured him she would be right back as she rushed to the bathroom. Opening his eyes, Rollin blinked a few times trying to make out where he was at. He knew he was in a bed from the mattress underneath him, but where that bed was he couldn't remember. Shivering, Rollin tried to look around for some more blankets since he felt like he was freezing. Trying to sit up, Rollin found his arms weak and unable to support him for very long. The motion also caused his stomach to turn causing him to breathe deeply through his nose.

Once the feeling eased up for the moment, Rollin tried to sit up again this time succeeding. Jim and the others had to be around there somewhere. He just had to find them and see what was going on and why he was feeling so horrible. Standing up, Rollin instantly met the floor as his legs collapsed underneath him. Deciding crawling might be the best idea, Rollin began heading towards the direction of what he thought was the door. His arms giving out again, Rollin laid there unable to find the strength to get up again.

"Jim...Cinnamon!" Rollin called out.

Cinnamon coming back from the bathroom found Rollin in the floor, "Rollin! What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, was trying to find you guys." Rollin shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Rollin, Shipherd poisoned you and the guys are making an antidote." Cinnamon stated trying to help him up, gasping at the fever, "You're burning up, we need to get you back to bed."

"I'm cold not hot, it's very cold." Rollin stated unable to get up.

Cinnamon rushed to the doorway, "Jim! Willie! Barney!"

At once the guys appeared making her wonder if they were on their way up. Upon seeing Rollin on the floor, Willie reached down picking him up carrying him back to bed. Cinnamon grabbed a few rags putting them in water before putting them on Rollin. Rollin cried out but relaxed soon after Cinnamon spoke to him. Cinnamon pulled the sheet up covering Rollin knowing they couldn't use much blanket or else he would overheat.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

Cinnamon sighed, "It's my fault, I had to use the bathroom and when I came back he was on the floor."

"It's the poison, it's getting worse." Barney explained.

Cinnamon looked at him, "You mean this isn't worse enough? You could probably burn an egg off his skin and he's constantly shivering from the fever. He's confused and doesn't know where he's at half the time."

Jim placed a hand on her shoulder, "Take it easy Cinnamon; Barney has the ingredients to make an antidote."

Willie nodded, "Yes we were coming to tell you when you yelled."

"I'm sorry Barney, everyone it's just I don't know how much more Rollin can take." Cinnamon sighed.

Barney smiled, "In a few hours he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Cinnamon asked.

Jim nodded, "Yes."

Cinnamon sighed leaning against Jim. Grabbing her, Jim suggested she get some sleep knowing the coffee was wearing off. Nodding that she would, Cinnamon let Willie take her back to her room while Jim stayed with Rollin. Barney went downstairs to get the antidote done knowing Willie would soon be joining him. Cinnamon lying down on the bed wasn't sure if she would sleep or not from the worry of Rollin. When she jerked awake, Cinnamon knew she had fallen asleep and tried to figure out what had woken her.

Getting up, Cinnamon ran into Rollins room, finding Willie struggling to hold him down on the bed while Barney stood there with a needle, "What's going on?"

"We are trying to give him the antidote but he began screaming and fighting us." Willie stated struggling to hold Rollin.

Cinnamon came over to Rollin, "Rollin!"

Stopping his struggling, Rollin looked up, "Cinnamon? Shipherd...he's trying to poison me...please help me!"

"Listen Rollin, Shipherd is gone and Barney has the antidote. I promise he won't hurt you." Cinnamon assured him motioning for Barney to come over.

In less than a minute, Barney had injected Rollin with the antidote and they all stood waiting to see if it would work or not. Rollins trembling soon stopped but the sweat and paleness remained causing them all to wonder if it worked. Then to all their reliefs Rollin slowly opened his eyes staring up at them with clear eyes. All of them smiled glad to know it had worked and their friend would now be fine.

"How are you feeling Rollin?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure, what happened?" Rollin asked.

Cinnamon smiled, "Shipherd poisoned you and Barney luckily found out what poison he used and was able to make an antidote."

"Thanks." Rollin nodded to Barney before he felt his eyes drifting shut.

Jim looked at the others, "I think he's going to sleep now, let's all do the same."

As everyone went off to their own rooms except for Jim, they knew they could rest better since Rollin was out of the woods. Jim sat on his own bed watching Rollin sleep knowing he would be alright after a couple days of rest. Lying down Jim drifted off to sleep knowing the IMF couldn't ask for a better team than the one he had. Long as they stayed together, they would be the best team he had and would stick by them for long as he could. They always stuck together with them through thick and thin. When each other needed it, they would support them until the problem was solved just like with Rollin.

End!

11


End file.
